<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Swing and Magic by SleepyChaoticEntity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959687">Swing and Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyChaoticEntity/pseuds/SleepyChaoticEntity'>SleepyChaoticEntity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober 2019 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Gen, Indecision, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyChaoticEntity/pseuds/SleepyChaoticEntity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angus is trying to figure out which class he should major in, so he asks some of the most important people in his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angus McDonald &amp; Taako, Kravitz &amp; Angus McDonald, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Lup &amp; Angus McDonald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober 2019 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Swing and Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was indecisive. Not a new trait really, something that had likely been around since before his memories could form and his mind could think. So it wasn’t surprising when he couldn’t choose a magic school to major in. Transmutation was Taako’s thing and evocation Lup’s. Necromancy was off the table for a variety of reasons. Divination would certainly help with his detective work, but it didn’t interest him that much. Enchantment didn’t strike him like the other schools did and Illusion, while interesting, wasn’t complex enough for him. </p><p>He was really in a pickle. Luckily, Lucas allowed him to swing between all of the class until he chose. Honestly, that had made it less likely he was going to choose. So he gathered the three people he thought could help him best. Taako and Kravitz, who had adopted him almost as quickly as they moved in together, and Lup, the other wizard that he knew. </p><p>Taako and Lup took him seriously and answered all of his questions as extensively as they could. Why did you choose your school, how come you didn’t choose the same thing, how should I choose? Then he asked, “Which one do you think will make me the happiest?” They both froze before locking eyes. Luckily Kravitz stepped up to the plate.</p><p>“Angus, that’s for you to decide. Everyone is different. From an outside perspective, I can confidently say you would probably enjoy divination the best, but we all know that’s not the case.”</p><p>“But sir, what if,” Angus glanced over at the twins, Taako specifically, “what if I’m stepping on someone else’s territory.”</p><p>Angus didn’t notice, but Taako saw his look. Followed by that question he knew he had to shut that shit down as quick as possible. “Kiddo, Ango, Taquito, you don’t need to worry about that. If you enjoy transmutation I’ll help you to learn. It’s no skin off my back to train the next great transmutation wizard.”</p><p>Before Lup could butt in or Taako could really think, Angus rushed over and tackled Taako into a hug. A small, “Thank you, sir!” was heard from Taako’s shirt. Hugging his son closer Taako said, “Hey no more of that sir nonsense. Names or dad ok?” And yeah, that was embarrassing as fuck, and he would never hear the end of it from Lup, but it was absolutely worth it for the quiet, “Okay dad,” that only he heard.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>